


Coffee at the TARDIS

by Ravensinthesky



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Gen, Maybe more coming, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensinthesky/pseuds/Ravensinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time when the doctor runs a coffee shop, Idris is the owner and a load of random people hang around (and eventually become couples)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee at the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta & I'm not an English student, a pre- warning for my terrible grammar.

Right between the medical building and the brand new business building, resides the most popular coffee house on campus. A quaint wooden door, painted in blue, with glass panels that fogs up during winter, serves as an entrance to the magical place where zombies come in for their daily caffeine shots and exit as half decent students. The furnishing is surprisingly modern with copper coloured wallpaper, ornate mirrors and plushy couches huddled together in groups of three.

But Rory’s favourite aspect of the coffee house is its tenants. Oh no, not just the barista, who is definitely half mad and speaks in no fewer than six languages (The Verbal Duel With The Portuguese Professor deserves all seven of the capital letters) or the owner, Idris, who Rory have only seen a few times, always decked in a olive green Victorian dress and heavy gothic makeup. 

No, “The Time Machine” (nicknamed TARDIS, though god knows what they stand for) has a stream of interesting patrons, from the nerdy physics professor to the blond bombshell who’s studying theatre. But Rory's personal favorite is the red head who seems to have her own seat allocated at the far end of the cafe, she's studying Arts, so there's really no overlap with his subjects (Rory himself is studying to be a nurse, yep, not doctor). 

A few weeks ago, Rory took her hazelnut latte by accident (he wouldn’t rule out the Doctor deliberately giving him the wrong cup to make him stop staring at his favourite customer and actually go talk to her) she introduced herself as Amy. Rory's secretly looking forward to seeing her today, but her table is occupied by a gang of giggling freshmen today. huh, he probably doesn't want to know what they're chatting about.

"Hey, Doc, one cappuccino, no sugar"

"Coming right up!" The Doctor started to fiddle with all the knobs on the ancient coffee machine, "So, how's life?"

"The usual, assignments, mid-sems, trying not to kill my tutors." the joke fell flat but the Doctor chuckled nonetheless. 

Time flies when Rory settled down with his favorite blend and his dogeared textbook, that is, till a certain redhead tapped him on his shoulder. 

"Oi, Rory, this is Mels..."

The blond beside her grinned and added "who goes by River these days"

"...who goes by River these days" Amy smiled indulgently "and this is Rory, who I've told you about"

"Yes, Rory, Amy's told me a lot about you. How about I get us some coffee and you two catch up first?" she winked suggestively before sauntering of to the counter. Despite himself, Rory felt the blush heating his cheeks, damn his pale skin.

"So..." Amy slid into the seat opposite to him and tilted her head. A few strands of her ginger hair brush her crimson scarf and Rory's fingers itch to tuck it behind her ears. Or kiss them. He really couldn't decide. 

"Earth to Rory Williams!" Rory floundered a bit, abruptly reminded that he's in the middle of an conversation. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"It's gonna be Christmas soon, Mels and I are hosting a kind of get together for a few friends next week, kind of a dress up party. And we would really love to have you…"

He could feel his heart hammering in his ribcage, is she asking him out?

"... and meet some of my friends, I do know quite a few handsome lads." she beamed at him, "what do you say? You up for it?"

"Hang on, I'm not gay!" he added hasty, “Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay!”

“Oh… well their loss then.” Amy stuttered, before laughing awkwardly.

“Told you, sweetie.” It’s River, juggling two cups of coffee and puffy Danishes, “A man like that can’t be gay. You’ll be coming though, right?”

“Right, I mean yes!” Rory really wanted to ask her what she meant by that comment, but decided not to risk it.

The girls smiled at Rory before diverging to an argument about the Doctor, “you told me he’s funny, you never told me he’s hot!” “Mels!”

Rory just sunk miserably into his couch, hiding behind lines of neon highlights and circles of red.

______________________________________

The crowd was noisy and inebriated. And noisy, or maybe Rory’s got a few drinks too many. The people surged around him, arms and legs waving around. “Where’s Amy?” he shouted to River, who was dressed identically as Amy (A naughty cop complete with a walkie talkie that can surely contact the alien race up on the moon, well, Rory is sure it could anyway.)

“She’s beside the keg, I’ll take you there sweetie!” River shouted above the noise, Rory half stumbled half tugged by an equally sloshed River till they reached the keg, which is strategically located at the living room, right in the centre of all the catcalls and whistles. They stood and watched as Amy attempted a keg stand, and succeeded, before coming down to a surge of applause. She beamed and took a bow, her lip gloss shiny and smeared around her lips.

“She is something isn’t she?” River whispered into his ear. She stared straight at him, looking stone cold sober, “I’ll kill you if you break her heart.”

For a minute Rory thought his ears decided to rebel and translate his thundering pulse into a threat, “… What?”

River waits two beats before throwing back her head and laughing “oops, I’m afraid that was a bit of a spoiler.” 

“Spoiler, what spoiler?” Amy suddenly appeared from behind and wrapped her arms around them. She looked absolutely flushed and chipper, in other words, gorgeous.

“Oh its nothing” River propped both of them onto the sofa, “I’ll just get a drink now, kay? I’ll get you two a bottle?” both shook their heads, “No? Well I’ll be back in a sec, wait for me.” Rory stared desperately after River as she merged into the crowd, abandoning him and Amy on the couch. His brain still wrapped around the ‘spoiler’ she gave.

“I don't think she’ll be back soon.” Amy smiled, lowering her eyes to pick on the label of her strawberry cider. “She’s been trying to set me up on these guys lately, because she just got herself a boyfriend… I know you’re not interested, so, you know, sorry in advance here.”

“What makes you think I’m not interested?”

“It’s pretty obvious, I mean, you’ve never shown the slightest interest around any girls at the coffee shop. And you’ve bought your girlfriend today, she’s quite beautiful by the way.”

Rory can feel a hysterical laughter bubbling up his throat “that’s Raven, and she’s just doing me a favour, Hank’s out of town and she’s bored to tears by the books she has to study for her lit classes. In fact, I really wanted to be here tonight.”

“Oh” she looked adorably dumbstruck by Rory’s confession.

“Yes, Oh.”

Amy smiled brilliantly before surging and grabbing Rory to snog him in earnest. Her lips were slightly dry now that there’s almost no lip gloss left, and she tasted like strawberry cider mixed with the beer. Rory could feel his blood vessels pounding in chorus at his temple as he brushed through Amy’s fiery curls (at last) to aim at a better angle.

They broke apart breathlessly, arms and legs tangled together, “Well I’ve always wondered what it’s like to snog a centurion.”

“And I a policewoman.”

They burst out laughing before snogging some more.

______________________________________

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well you’ve blocking my view, River!”

“You’re the one who had the genius idea of hiding behind the potted plant!” River hissed “It doesn't exactly hide the three of us! Especially with that ridiculous fez of yours!” she muttered softly under her breath “I should shoot that thing.”

“I heard that! Fezzes are cool! Do not touch my fez.”

Idris waved at them to stop their juvenile bickering (seriously, they've known each other for only a month and they’re already bickering like old couples) “Oh shush you two, Amy’s snogging him. I told you she’ll go for the pretty one.”

“The pretty one!?” the Doctor spluttered, “What do you mean the pretty one!”

Both girls smiled smugly before replying in unison “Oh shut up, sweetie.”


End file.
